kndfandomcom-20200222-history
KND Scientists
|Type = Scientists |Used By = KND operatives |Appearances = Codename: Kids Next Door }}The are Kids Next Door operatives interested in science who develop new items, weapons, substances and much more, at the Deep Sea Science Lab. They are often found in large gatherings of KND operatives, and are always present at big meetings; such as the one following the game of tag, and the one announcing the Kid-Teen Treaty. 2x4 Technology Officers may also be considered scientists, but this does vary and not all perform tasks considered to be within science. Known scientists *Numbuh 74.239 *Numbuh 71.562 *Numbuh 275 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 42 *Numbuh 2x4 *Numbuh Between 1 and 20 History Numbuh 74.239, Numbuh 71.562 and Numbuh 275 were called up to Moonbase to cure a feral Numbuh 1 after he had spent a considerable amount of time on Rainbow Monkey Island. The three scientists ended up using Lizzie Devine to revert Numbuh 1 back to normal, though after a little fighting between themselves (Operation: F.E.R.A.L.). KND scientists at the Kids Next Door Arctic Base were able to restore Heinrich Von Marzipan to human form after he had transformed into a chocolate monster and was defeated by Numbuh 5 (Operation: C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E.). The scientists at the Deep Sea Science Lab developed a new virus, the Unpoppable Zit, and tested it on Cree Lincoln. This led to the teenager breaking into their lab and breaching the contamination chamber for Patient C, prompting all scientists present to evacuate the base (Operation: V.I.R.U.S.). They later received help from Sector V in recapturing Patient C and allowing the scientists to return to their work (Operation: O.U.T.B.R.E.A.K.). Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 volunteered to pilot a rocket launched by the KND scientists up on Moonbase, on a project to accelerate beyond the ridiculous barrier. They successfully launched the rocket, but it malfunctioned on the way and crashed on Earth (Operation: P.L.A.N.E.T.). A great number of scientists were present at the Kids Next Door 2x4 Technology Convention, showcasing new inventions and improvements within 2x4 Technology. Numbuh 74.239, Numbuh 2x4, Numbuh 275 and another scientist were the judges at the convention (Operation: S.C.I.E.N.C.E.). Later that day, a lot of the scientists were captured by the "KND Splinter Cell", which later turned out to just be a cover to watch Doctor Time Space and the Continuums in peace (Operation: A.M.I.S.H.). At some point, the scientists at the Deep Sea lab accidentally developed sentient food monsters: Peanut Butter Monster, Grape Jelly Monster, and Bread Monster. The scientists managed to call Sector V for help before they activated the "hyper-triple-emergency sleeping gas bomb" in the base, which successfully knocked out the monsters temporarily. Sector V later arrived and defeated the creatures (Operation: G.L.O.B.U.L.A.). The scientists were aware of the Galactic KND before almost any other within their organisation. Spearheaded by Numbuh 74.239, they built and launched a birthday cake-shaped rocket out to space with Numbuh 1 inside, so he could represent Earth in the Galactic Kids Next Door (Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.). Gallery OpVIRUS intruder drill.png|Scientists eating lunch Category:Scientists Category:Specialties Category:Operatives